


MCYT x Reader

by Lux_Sierra



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Sierra/pseuds/Lux_Sierra
Summary: This is an x reader book that's just platonic stuff! No sexual or romantic teasing and shit, I'm sorryIt makes me uncomfortable to write those. There's gonna be fluff and angst but don't worry! Every angst chapter will have fluff after it 💞
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Platonic relationship, Plationic everywhere💞✨


	2. Cafe Date (Niki Nihachu🌸)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki texts Y/N their morning greetings and invites them for a cafe date!

Y/N woke up from the sound of their alarm. They lazily turn it off. They rolled around the bed, trying to be motivated to stand up then they heard their phone beep ' What was that? ' Y/N said to themself and looked at their phone. It was a text from Niki

< **Niki🌸** > Good Morning Y/N! I hope you had a good rest ❤

Y/N smiled at their phone and replied to Niki

< **Y/N🌺** > I did! I hope you also had a good rest!

< **Niki** 🌸 > Do you want to go to a cafe later? I wanna talk about boundaries for our relationship ^^

< **Y/N** 🌺 > Yep yep, around what hour or time?

< **Niki** 🌸 > About 3 hours from now!

< **Y/N** 🌺 > Alright! I'll be there

Y/N and Niki talked a bit more and bid goodbyes for now. Y/N started going to the kitchen to make breakfast since they are hungry. They made cereal and started to watch Youtube videos and binge watch Niki's videos. Even though they were in a platonic relationship, it's still unbelievable that they are even this close. Y/N wasn't a streamer, they we're a regular person working on a convenience store for money. They sighed and started eating their cereal. They finished their cereal and looked at the time, 1 hour has passed.

' Guess I'll take a bath now ' Y/N went to the bathroom and took a bath. They went out of the bathroom and putted on some clothes. They wore a black and white stripes shirt, light jean jumper, rainbow socks and white sneakers. Y/N looked at the mirror and really loved what they are wearing

" I look so good " Y/N said, boosting their confidence, they watched videos to wait for the 2hours to pass by.

2hours passed and they texted Niki to say that they'll go to the Cafe now. They waited for Niki to reply while going to their car to drive to the place. They listened to Wilbur Soot's songs while going to the Cafe.

' Coffee Project? 'Y/N asked themself and started to chat Niki

< **Y/N** 🌺 > Coffee Project?

< **Niki** 🌸 > Yup! I'm waiting for you ^^

< **Y/N** 🌺 > Aww alright, I'll just park my car < Niki🌸 > Be careful!

< **Y/N** 🌺 > Of course ^^ They parked their car, locked it and went inside the cafe, they looked around for a while and saw Niki.

" Niki! " Y/N said while going to Niki and smiling

" Y/N! " Niki smiled at them Y/N sat down and Niki handed them their ice coffee

" Thank you! " Y/N said as she gets the Ice Coffee from Niki

" Your welcome! " Niki said

" Should we start the boundaries? " Y/N asked, receiving a nod from Niki

" Do you want to start? " Niki asked, Y/N nodded

" I don't really like any sexual things and I'm not comfortable with kissing on the lips " Y/N said

" Are you okay with cheek kisses? " Niki asked

" Mhm " Y/N said

"Alright " Niki smiled They talked more and had a great time in the cafe. They look some pictures bid their goodbye's. They both went home and called for hours and vibing. They fell asleep without ending the call too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! We stan Non Binary Y/N
> 
> //Ngl I don't like how I wrote this mdmdm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It'll take long to update due to school I'm sorry!


End file.
